The Consequences of Being Bored
by PassiveRebel78
Summary: A 17 year old girl enters a forbidden hut on a dare. From there she is transported into a world of fantasy and danger. But there's a problem: What now? Tenth-walker, Mary-sueish. Don't like, don't read. I would appreciate it if you give it a try though :
1. Sawdust and Schemes

Sawdust and Schemes

Oh, how I wished that I could be comfortably curled up in bed with a cup of hot-chocolate in one hand, and a book in other…. But no, that won't happen. Where I was right now was a TOTALLY different place… What a way to waste a rainy day.

"Listen up now, class," said my English Teacher, Samantha Gann, "Take out your sand-paper and start scrubbing the desks!" There were various mumbled protestations from the class, but we eventually set to work. Over the continuous noise of the _scratch scratch _from the sandpaper, our table was having quite an interesting conversation:

"So…." said my best friend, Eva, "How are the practice sessions for the dance thingy going?"

"Not well," I replied, "If you haven't noticed, the lady who was _supposed _to be here today got conveniently sick, so we couldn't practice. We could've been doing THAT instead of getting our throats coated with sawdust, you know."

As if to prove my point, Eva's boyfriend Tim, who sits next to her, let out a huge cough, then zipped open his rain jacket to breathe some unpolluted air.

I thought this was pretty darn funny, so I started cracking up.

They all looked at me like I was insane. I suppose I am.

"You know Kate; I really doubt your sanity sometimes." I suppose she's right. Idiotic mindreader.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

At that moment I had an idea. I could practically feel that little lightbulb burning inside my head.

"We should try to escape!" I said gleefully, but then softened my voice to a whisper after some people started staring at us. Not the teacher, though. Thank goodness for that. "Here's the plan: I say I need to go to the bathroom; I go. Then Eva goes to T.S (*which we call Teacher Sam*), says that she has got a female crisis. Not even T.S can argue with that!" At this Eva glared at me. I shrugged. "After about 5 minutes, Tim and David say that they both forgot their lunches outside at the field. Then they join us. It's brilliant!"

They look as if they're seriously considering it. If there was still any doubt in their minds, it was instantly erased by the sudden coughing fit that Tim was having. We all felt sympathy for him and…

"So it's settled then!"

"Fine." They all chorused. Well, except Tim, who was still, uh, otherwise occupied.

So we set our plan into action. She immediately said yes to me, grimaced in sympathy at Eva, then waved her away, and laughed knowingly when David and Tim said their bit, but let them go.

Laughing, we all met outside and started walking towards our favorite spot, an old pine tree which shelters us from the sun and the rain. When we arrived there, the bell rang signaling start of sport period.

"Well, isn't this better than that _polluted_ classroom?" I asked, smug.

"Okay okay, you're a genius!" My dear friends said with huge smiles on their faces. Tim wasn't coughing anymore.

Little did they know that said genius' plan was going to seriously backfire.

Eventually we all got slightly bored, and what do you do when you get bored?

You play Truth or Dare.

"Tim; Truth or Dare?" Eva said.

"Truth."

"Have you ever considered dating our teacher?"

"Definatly. She's hot!" Tim said, smirking.

"You IDIOT!" Eva said, smacking him on the arm, "She's triple your age!"

"Don't worry darling; you'll always be the one for me!" At this Tim leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. Both of them blushed.

There were giggles from all around our little circle under the palm tree.

"My turn! I choose Dare!" I said.

As soon as I said this David waggled his eyebrows mischievously, Eva whispered something to Tim that he obviously didn't like for he started shaking his head so hard I feared it would fall off, but Eva waved him off and said:

"Okayyy. Come troops, let's confer!" They all got up and walked toward Eva, chatted for a while, laughed loudly, Tim said "Oh Yeah!", then they all giggled and returned. I was starting to get a bit worried.

"So," I said, trying to keep the worry out of my voice, "What'll it be?"

"I dare you too…." said Eva, "You see that old, rusted, moldy building out there?" She gestured to the old hut thingy in the middle of a field of long grass, "Go in there and stay there for 5 minutes. We'll be waiting for you."

Damn. She was sending me to 'the hut of DOOOM', which this creepy little place was known as. There is a weird urban legend going around, that 5 years ago, a little boy of around 11 years old, went into this hut (in a dare, funnily enough!) and never came out. We all thought that it was just a stupid made-up story to keep kids away from the place, as it was outside the school's boundaries. But I was not so sure….

"Fine. I'll do it!" I grunted unwillingly.

"Yay!" They all clapped and waved me along.

So I walked. And walked. Gosh, the place didn't look so far from where I was standing! Eventually I got to the place where I wanted (well, not really) to be. It was actually not so scary. Sure, the paint on the walls were peeling, and it was so small I felt claustrophobic, but whatever. No biggie.

So I turned around and waved to where my friends were. Huh, they weren't there.

"Betraying two-faced scum. Probably ran off to report me to a teacher." I mumbled to myself. But then again, they could always be hiding behind something (yeah right). But I had to do it. I had to complete the dare. So I took a deep breath and walked in.

Big mistake.


	2. Where the heck am I?

The Consequences of Being Bored Chapter 2: Where the heck am I?

_**A/N **_**This quite short, I know, but the next one will be longer I promise! Please be patient with me… *gets down on knees and begs*.**

Have you ever been hypnotized? Well that's what's happening to me now.

As I walked in, my gold-brown eyes locked onto a large silver door filling up the entire wall of the hut. Oh, what beauty! The designs were so beautiful, so delicate, so fine… I hadn't seen anything like that in my life before. I walked closer in wonder, laying my hands on the stunning workmanship. Wait. There are words! Words in an elegant, seemingly ancient script that made my heart sing just looking at it. I narrowed my eyes, concentrating, trying to make out what it said. Weirdly enough, I actually understood it.

'_Peace, beauty, love and joy is what you will find'_

I found myself inexplicitly drawn toward it. I mouthed the words, once twice, thrice. I kept on walking toward it, walking, walking, walking…. Until I was completely absorbed by it.

It felt like I fell out of an airplane flying 330km/h, without a parachute. Complete loss of control, freedom…

Then I landed with a bang. Ouch.

Wait: Where am I? I shook myself out of the trance. Did I just walk into a door, without opening it? Hold on- this is just too _Alice in Wonderland,_ so I must be dreaming. Yeah, I'm dreaming. Perfectly rational explanation. I looked around me, and noticed I was lying flat on the forest floor –hold on a second, what forest floor? - Then I felt a searing pain across my leg. I saw my jeans were ripped and a semi-deep gash covered the spot just above my knee, which must be from the fact that I landed face first on a dead, dried branch conveniently placed just in the perfect spot for me to fall on it.

_Great, just great, _I thought, _So much for the dream. You don't feel pain in dreams. _I sighed, and then looked around. It was broad daylight, but large trees blocked out most of the sun. Birds chirped, squirrels (or what I assumed were squirrels) scurried along in the bushes. _Wow, this is nice. I could get used to this. If only my leg was still whole… _

So I got up slowly, thinking of finding the nearest doctor's office, as I did not have any medical degree to speak of. _If there are any doctors here. Damn, I could have landed in the Middle Ages_! Were there doctors then? Don't know. _My cellphone… I need my cellphone._ I fiddled around in my jean pocket, eventually finding the phone. Oh joy, I'm saved! I looked at the screen, trying to remember exactly how to work the thing (the 'fall' must've screwed with my memory) when I saw that there was no reception. Zilch. Zero. Wonderful. At least I could still listen to music… I didn't think to bring my earphones along (hello, I was in SCHOOL) so I changed to speakerphone. At least that would scare away any unwanted visitors. I picked Locnville and put it on full blast.

'_I've got the sun in my pocket_

_And the moon in my hands_

_I throw it up towards the stars and watch it move in a dance'_

I hummed along, walking to the beat, my long dark auburn hair flowing.

'_Sometimes I stop and play it over again_

_With a smooth breeze flowing, flowing closer within_

_Hey!'_

I mean, there's no need to be depressed. Sure, I got hypnotized and walked into a door then landed in the middle of a forest where there can be any ferocious creatures prowling but hey, what can I do about it?

Answer: Pray. And Pray A LOT.

**Song: Locnville- Sun in my pocket**


	3. Pondering

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to do with Lord of the Rings. It is entirely J.R.R Tolkein's!**

**Only Kate and any other random characters that I decide to add are mine!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter , a bit of info about Kate** and some suspense **:-)**

Ch.3- Pondering

Seeing that I'm lost and alone in some random forest, I will take some time to tell you about myself.

I'm 17 years old, with long brown hair, not quite waist length that I have worked on growing for years since that fateful day that I experimented with my mom's razor and, uh, shaved my hair off. The humiliation! But enough about that- my hair has got gold, copper, and black natural highlights that are only visible in direct sunlight. I've got light brown-gold eyes with a green rim around them, full red lips and a good figure (tall and slender). I'm probably sounding a lot like a Mary-Sue right now, but I can promise you that I have flaws. And a LOT of them! I'm temperamental, get irritated easily, over-sarcastic and have a favorite pastime of doing things I probably know I shouldn't. But there's a lot more, which you will find out about later in the story.

I'm big on the concept of "Do to others what you want to be done to you," so most people think of me as a bit of a pushover, but that's totally not true. I just like being fair, unlike some other people I could mention, but won't. I'm a bookworm- but I enjoy movies and computer games a lot too.

In the first chapter of my story, I mentioned a 'dance thingy'. Well, to clarify that a tad, it is a 'cultural fundraiser' for our school. Apparently, cake sales weren't good enough anymore. But wait- there's more! We take the steps from a MOVIE. The actors get PAID to do this kind of stuff. They have been TRAINED. We weren't. Well, you get my point. Moving on…

I wish I was there in the hall, practicing impossible moves with my charming dance partner, instead of falling into '_je ne se quoi'_ (-I don't know what). Worrying about the upcoming English test (_SHOOT! Did_ _I even study for that_?), picking my nails (_bad habit, I know_) or even preparing that stupid speech that I have been putting off for so long (facts_ about HIV and how to prevent getting it- now you understand why I've been procrastinating, eh?_). Anything but the feeling of helplessness and not knowing what to do.

While I was walking and wishing, I ended up in front of a large oak tree, leaning against it and pondering. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the feeling of cool steel against my bare throat.

Then the only thought inside my head was:

_Oh. Crap._

That about sums it up!

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Next one gonna be longer and I'll be publishing more regularly! Promise! :-)

Please Review! Thanx for the people who have already reviewed, it means a lot to me! Oh, and check out the poll on my profile will ya? Thanx!


End file.
